


Now You're On Our Team

by Smackofjellyfish



Series: Doctor Who Romance [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Possible Future Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackofjellyfish/pseuds/Smackofjellyfish
Summary: Short one for theTwelvetide Drabble 2017 challengeto benefit the U.S. Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico. This is for the 1/6 prompt, "Remember who you really are."Maybe I'll continue this next fall... Who knows?





	Now You're On Our Team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

Valkyrie caught the weight easily, which could hardly be said for the _last_ time the Doctor had fallen from the sky. She released her hold and realized what was different. She tried—and failed—to hold back a grin.

“Ah,” she said. “Now you’re on our team, my friend. How wonderful.” She helped the Doctor inside. “But, do you remember who you really are?”

The Doctor brushed her blond hair from her face and looked around at the room piled high with books and papers—a professor’s office.

“Of course,” she retorted. “Regeneration isn’t always _so_ bad.” She examined her surroundings further. “The question is… do you?”

 


End file.
